help me
by MBCfan17
Summary: dark fic. one-sided mark/chris warnig: non-con or rape


(mark's POV)

Danny makes me so damn mad. He is always trying to be more popular than me. I don't understand why everyone likes him, I fucking hate him.

He needs to be knocked down a couple pegs, but I can't go for him directly, as annoying as he is, he is a lot stronger than me and can fight better.

I can't go after Sam; she packs a punch as well and can easily take down me and my goons.

Cathy is a no as well she is just as annoying as Danny but 10 times as strong.

I guess that leaves that geek boy Chris, and he is Danny's best friend goody. I know he can't fight better than me cuz he always needed Danny to protect him.

Now what should I do to him, I can tonight because my parents are gone. I can't kill him or the cops would be after me. I can't just torture him; I need it to be better. Oh I know. Hehe this is going to be fun.

"Ralf get Chris and bring him to my house, force him if you have to"

(Chris's POV)

Ok I just got done fighting aliens for today now time to go home.

"Guys I'm going home, see you tomorrow"

"All right, bye Chris" "See you tomorrow Chris"

Wow I didn't know it was this dark out, my mom is going to freak if I don't get home soon.

"Chris"

Huh. I turn around to see Ralf, great this can't be good, he is only nice when Danny's around.

"geek boy I'm talking to you."

Well I better answer him or else this might end badly for me.

"yea"

"Mark wants me to bring you to his house,"

What why would mark want me to go to his house?

"no I can't I have to go home, and I don't want to go there anyway."

"he told me to force you if I had to so I guess I have to"

He grabbed me and dragged me all the way to mark's I tried to get free but he is too strong for me.

Then again everyone is too strong for the geek boy, even mark.

He drug me into mark's house and threw me on the couch.

"mark I got Chris like you asked"

What does mark want with me?

The mark enters the room.

"thanks Ralf, here's 40 dollars, now leave"

Ralf left and mark started towards me.

"what do you want mark"

"I want to get back ay Danny for trying to be more popular than me and what better way than through his best friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see"

He grabbed my hair and dragged me down to the basement of his house. He then threw me on the table, right on top of a saw. It cut into my arm.

"Oops my bad"

(Mark's POV)

Oh this is definitely going to be fun. And he got cut on the saw.

I walked forward and pinned him to the table, pushing the saw farther into his arm.

"You know, we are going to have so much fun tonight."

I walked over to the tool shelf and grabbed out my knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge on Danny by hurting his best friend"

As I say that a cut deep into his left arm. Then I cut that horrible shirt off.I cut into his chest next.

"you know, you are beautiful covered in blood"

He looked shocked, it was so funny. Then I when down to his pants, that's when he started to struggle.

(Chris's POV)

Why is he doing this?

I'm trying so hard not to let out any sounds of pain. I'm not use to losing this much blood at once.

And what did he just say?!

Crap, now he is going for my pants. What is he doing? Well, whatever it is I will try not to let him.

"Stop struggling"

I keep doing it; maybe I could break free of his grip.

"I said stop"

He just stabbed my arm. I accidently screamed in pain.

(Mark's POV)

He just screamed, ah music to my ears. Now where was I, oh right.

I ripped off his pants and boxers at the same time. He tried to cover himself, but I just pinned his legs down.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Like I said I'm going to have some fun with you geek boy"

Oh the look of fear in his eyes made me hard, I guess I'm somewhat of a sadist.

(Chris's POV)

Is he going to do what I think he is going to do? Oh god, please not that anything but that.

He just took off his pants, maybe I can escape.

I run for the door but he grabs my hair and pulls me back to the table and throws me on my back.

"Where do you think you're going geek boy? The fun is just about to begin"

He spreads my legs out and I feel something hard at my pucker.

"Please mark, don't do this."

He just smiled and slammed into me. It hurts so badly, like someone splitting me in two.

(Mark's POV)

He screamed so loud when I entered him, just what I wanted to hear. He feels so good, so tight. I think he was still a virgin. Oh well.

I go faster and he starts to cry and begs me to stop. It just makes me harder.

He is starting to bleed down there as I continue my assault.

He is beautiful like this, covered In blood on his torso with a knife sticking out of his arm, under me crying and begging me to stop.

Oh Danny if you could only see this, to watch me break your best friend all because of you.

"Mark, please stop this." He sobbed

"Why, I'm not done yet. Oh and thank Danny cuz this was his fault."

Oh I think I'm close. Just a few more thrust and I can cum inside that tight anus.

"Oh god, geek boy you feel so damn good. So tight."

He sobbed harder.

Almost there.

(Chris's POV)

God why didn't he just kill me? Why is he doing this to me?

I know this isn't Danny's fault, and he won't ever make me believe that.

He just came inside me. It hurts so bad. I just want to die right now.

(Mark's POV)

Great he just passed out, oh well.

Now Danny will finally learn his lesson. I look at the clock its 3:30. "you basterd"

"danny?"

(Danny's POV)

I was woke up to the sound of the telephone at 2 in the morning. I looked at the caller id and it was Chris's number. Buddy I love you but you better have a good reason for wakeing me up.

"Hello"

"Danny, this is Chris's mom, have you seen him he never came home"

That woke me up big time.

"What do you mean, he left for home over 6 hours ago"

"well he never got here"

"ill go look for him don't worry"

"Thank you Danny"

Crap buddy you better be ok. I don't know what I would do with out you.

Yes ill admit it, I'm in love with Chris, I have been since the 5th grade.

I walked all over single town and asked everyone but no one saw him.

When I was finally ready to give up I got information.

"I saw ralf dragging him down the street"

"and you didn't help him?!"

"I couldn't, but I think they were going to mark's house."

"thanks, call the cops and have them go there just in case."

"ok"

I start running to marks house. That basterd better hope didn't hurt him or he will get the ass kicking of a life time.

When I get there the door is open and I think I hear sounds from the basement. Then I hear I scream, it sounds like Chris.

Run down the stairs and there is chris, naked and bleeding. He looked like he curled up in a ball before he passed out.

"you basterd"

He turns around.

"Danny?"

"you better have not done what I think you did"

"what cut him up, and stab him."

"yea that"

He smirked at me. The fucking basterd just smirked at me. He better hope the cops get here before I kill him.

"and Danny to get my revenge on you I had some fun with him.

Fun what the hell does he…

"you didn't"

"I did, I raped your friend here. Geek boy felt so good"

"you asshole"

I had just gave him a bloody nose when the cops came. They arrested him and took Chris to a hospital.

The basterd torn him open, they had to do surgery just to fix it. And he hasn't woken up for a week

Sam, Cathy, and his mom were here with me

"I hope that basterd rots"

"my poor baby"

I never left his side. His mom brought me some coffee. Sam and cathy came after school and brought my work.

On day his mom ,while Cathy and Sam were there, turned to me and asked

"do you love my son, cuz its ok if you do?"

"yes I do I could never live without him"

"I love you too Danny"

I looked up in alarm, Chris had just woken up and he heard me.

"awww that's soo cute" cathy said

Sam just smiled and shook her head like she knew all along.

I moved close to him

"don't worry chris, that basterd is going to rot for what he did to you"

Chris looked like he was going to cry.

"I was hoping it was some horrible nightmare"

I pulled him into a hug slowly so he could pull away if he needed to.

He cried into my shoulder , it broke my heart to see him like this.

"it hurt so badly and he wouldn't stop"

"its ok now chris, and I promise I'll always be here to protect you. Forever"

I know sappy ending. Plez read and review. I hope this is any good.


End file.
